


Sexy Rewards..

by addieU



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Geometry, M/M, NSFW, Top!Stiles, beta!Isaac, bottom!Isaac, home work, sex as reward, shameless porn, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieU/pseuds/addieU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles is frustrated with his homework but Isaac gives him a naughty incentive to finish it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Rewards..

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wip just a fair warning..

"fuck! when did geometry become so hard?"stiles groaned, hitting his head against his pillow in frustration. suddenly the door to his bedroom flew open revealing a smirking Isaac leaning suavely against the door frame.  
"oh i don't know? maybe the day you stopped paying attention in math class?" the beta asked, faking innocence.  
"well its not my fault that you keep distracting me with all the sexy smirking and posturing! im a teenage boy with a non-existant sex life and wolfy cocktail of hormones flowing in my body, for the love of god!"  
"Where’s that Alpha self-control?" Isaac inquired drily with a quirked eyebrow.  
"That alpha control is the reason you didn’t get fucked against the fucking blackboard, while everyone enjoyed the show.." Stiles replied with a huge smirk.  
"You would like that, wouldn’t you. People watching as you ram your hard cock into my tight, hot hole." Isaac spoke in a semi-distant voice. As if he were imagining it.  
Stiles groaned at the delicious mental image, his eyes flashing red for a brief second. He could feel himself getting hard in pants.  
"Fuck. I would definitely like that.."   
"I know." A cocky grin spread on his face. "But, I guess we can’t do anything about that until you get your homework done. How many problems do you have left?" Isaac leaned over to see what number Stiles was on. "Only on number three? You still have twenty problems left."  
"Fuck you! You’re such a tease Isaac!" Stiles whined petulantly.  
"Well as you refuse to take care of it, I’ll have to take the matter into my own hands.. Literally.." He said, moments later, an evil glint in his eyes as he quickly shoved down his PJ bottoms, taking his erection in his hands.  
Isaac quickly grabbed Stiles arm and pulled it out of his pants. “Nah-ah. Not until you finish. And I will be checking every problem until every one them is correct.” He kissed his hand and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. “And if you get it done quick enough, I’ll let you do whatever you want with me. No exceptions.” Isaac whispered into his ear.   
Stiles shivered as Isaac whispered against his ear, his voice shooting straight to dick, making it twitch in his PJs.  
"Anything?" He whispered back.  
"Anything." Isaac’s lip’s brushed against the alpha’s ear. He nibbled on Stiles’ earlobe before pulling away and making his way the the other other side of the desk that was across from Stiles with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Tease.." Stiles mumbled to himself as he tried to concentrate on his homework.  
"Damn right." Isaac mumbled in response to the ‘tease’. As Stiles worked, Isaac distracted himself with his phone. Though, that didn’t last long. So, he just started throwing it in the air and catching it.  
After what felt like a few hours, but was probably only 30 minutes, he finally finished. He was a man on a mission dammit!  
"Done!" He exclaimed as he threw the notebook with such precision that it hit Isaac square on his face. Stiles giggled.  
When the book hit his face, Isaac stared at Stiles with disbelief.  
“You utter asshole!” As much as that didn’t hurt, he put on a frown.   
“No sexy time for you.” He pouted.   
"Nope.. Correction.. ‘No sexy time for me with you!’" Stiles exclaimed with a childish smirk, as he pushed down his PJ bottoms yet again, his hard on slapping against his bare abs with an obscene sound. Stiles took out the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer, pouring some on his right palm.  
Isaac laughed and rolled his eyes. He got up and walked back over to his Alpha.   
“A deal is a deal.” He pushed off his basketball shorts along with his underwear before stripping off his shirt and sitting on his Alpha’s lap.   
“You can do whatever you want to do with me.” Isaac situated himself so that he was straddling Stiles.  
“I want you to work yourself open for me to see..” Stiles replied, handing the bottle of lube to the beta.  
"Where? Do you want me to get on your bed on my stomach with my legs spread wide open and my ass in the air for you and only you? Or do you want me on your lap so, that the second I am done, I can push myself on your dick so I can ride you?" Isaac preferred the first option, but he would do whatever his alpha wanted.  
“I’m too far gone to care at this point really.. Do it the way its comfortable for you dude.. I just wanna get off while I watch you ride your pretty fingers..” Stiles groaned out, palming his boner.  
"Bed it is." Isaac grabbed the lube and squirted some on his hands. He pulled off of Stiles and walked over to the bed where he situated himself so that he was face down with his ass in the air and legs far apart for Stiles to see. He reached around and circled his slick finger around his pucker.

**Author's Note:**

> like and kudos and comments are an incentive for me to update faster..


End file.
